


Deleite

by Neshii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gore, M/M, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide y Kaneki pertenecen a dos razas distintas, eso puede separarlos y a la vez unirlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleite

El único adjetivo que podía darle a lo que sentía era: terror. Un infame y seco terror.   
Ninguno de los dos habló. No se necesitaban palabras. Los ojos grises de Kaneki pasaron a un negro profundo, un destello carmesí destilando temor, miedo en su expresión más profunda y pura. Hide quiso retroceder, dar la media vuelta y huir; era su instinto de supervivencia que reclamaba el control de su cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión no pensaba hacerle caso, anteponía la necesidad de su amigo a su propia vida. Kaneki se acercó, sus ojos se perdían entre la oscuridad del cuarto; la poca luz de la luna y de las lámparas de la calle que lograba adentrarse por las rendijas de las persianas le daban un efímero resplandor a su cabello blanco, era algo sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, como la presencia de un ángel. Un ángel que iba a comer su carne. Lo veía acercarse sigiloso, sin escuchar el sonido de sus pasos o verlo moverse a causa de la ropa negra, parecía volar, levitar y desplazarse con lentitud, en silencio e irradiando horror. Hasta que Hide lo escuchó: una succión, un jadeo, la exhalación de una respiración. El movimiento de los pulmones de Kaneki resonaba en su caja toráxica, sus cuerdas vocales temblaban dentro de su garganta formando una respiración desgarradora.  
Hide lo supo. Lo deseaba a él. Deseaba comer su carne, saborear su cuerpo hasta satisfacer el hambre.   
Para Kaneki era una ansia asesina, un deseo terrible y mortal; lo consumía con desesperación formando una grieta en su interior que clamaba ser llenada, no era el hambre de un ghoul, era la necesidad de saber que Hide no correría de él; que tembloroso y dubitativo se mantendría a su lado con su atractivo cuerpo al alcance de su mano y los suculentos músculos siendo molidos por sus dientes. Delicioso.  
Kaneki fue rápido; uno, dos movimientos y cogió el cabello de Hide jalando hacia atrás. Un jadeo más parecido a una exclamación de pavor llegó a sus oídos; las manos de Hide intentaron detenerlo a la altura del pecho, los dedos se retorcieron en su ropa cuando una de sus propias manos se posó con suma delicadeza sobre los dedos inquietos de su amigo. Kaneki acercó la cabeza hasta que los cabellos blancos rozaron la mejilla provocando unas estremecedoras cosquillas. En cualquier instante el peliblanco cruzaría el límite.  
¿Iba a ser rápido? ¿Lento? ¿Con un dolor insoportable al grado de desmayarse?... ¿Kaneki conseguiría parar? ¿Dejarían su amistad y pasarían a ser simples peones en la cadena alimenticia? ¿El humano se iba a convertir en un pedazo de carne? Las piernas de Hide temblaron ante las posibles respuestas a esas preguntas; perdió la fuerza y cayó al suelo de forma lánguida, tan endeble como un muñeco de trapo. Kaneki lo siguió sin mover su cabeza o aflojar el agarre de su mano en el cabello de Hide, quedó de rodillas y trazó una línea con su caliente y húmeda lengua sobre la delicada piel que, a sus ojos, había pasado a ser una crujiente costra que resguardaba el relleno de su cena.  
Hide soltó un jadeo al escuchar cómo lo olfateaban; un nuevo golpe de terror le bañó la espina dorsal al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de su sangre parecía descender y sentía una gota de sudor frío recorrer su sien. ¿En verdad había pasado a ser una presa? ¿No quedaba ni un atisbo de su amistad? No era posible, Kaneki seguía siendo humano ¿o no?  
—Gracias.  
Fue un susurro que Hide no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado; esa simple palabra fue suficiente para recordarle que humano o ghoul, Kaneki seguía siendo su amigo. Así como Hide estaba arriesgando su vida en ese acto de hermandad, Kaneki apostaba su humanidad. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder. Confiarían por ellos y por su amistad.  
Lo siguiente que Hide escuchó fue el “crack” de la piel al romperse. Comenzó el dolor.  
Sabor a óxido, caliente al tacto, dulce en la lengua. Los dientes se abrieron paso de forma casi mágica desplazándose por las fibras musculares hasta sentir el choque de diente contra diente.   
El alarido fue más fuerte, los dedos se clavaron en los brazos, faltaba el aire mientras que la zona del alimento se adormecía hasta solo sentir una sensación de retorcida calidez; no así la clavícula, el brazo y parte del pecho que punzaban con un dolor inenarrable. Era posible que se desmayara o devolviera el estómago, pero no dejaría de gritar. Gritar era como decir su nombre, una exclamación llena de tibio líquido granate, chorreante circulación y elástica carne dura para comer, pero que en el fondo sabía lo delicioso que le resultaba a su amigo, un manjar exquisito, como una sabrosa cena en compañía de quien más apreciaba después de un cansado día. Sus gritos eran un llamado al mismo tiempo que su agarre era un: buen provecho.

Los gritos que escuchaba eran una deliciosa tortura, un extra como un condimento que realzaba el sabor de Hide en su paladar. La sangre burbujeaba entre sus dientes al masticar, era dulce, con un suave regusto salado al final, una ligera nota ácida hacía el acompañamiento perfecto. A salud del cuerpo de su amigo, comía sin ataduras.  
Agradecía con toda el alma humana que aun le quedaba la amistad de Hide. Agradecía con la esencia ghoul que lo carcomía por dentro, la confianza que se mantenía entre ellos. Más que el mejor manjar nunca antes probado, era como un oasis en el desierto, una ambrosía que no sólo lo ayudaba a mantener su cuerpo vivo, salvaba su existencia. La existencia pura de Kaneki.  
Porque… no quería estar solo. Toda su vida había deambulado en la nada. Su padre muerto, su madre trabajando, con los libros como únicos compañeros, perdido entre letras. No tenía nada, no había nadie, no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Lo que creyó era amabilidad resultó ser una debilidad; la sensación de ayudar, esa pequeña satisfacción de tender su mano a quien sea que la necesitara, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en silencio, en soledad. No existía el dolor, parecía que eso también lo había abandonado. Su único mundo, lo único que le pertenecía y acompañaba era la soledad; un lugar inhóspito, oscuro y frío, un pequeño edén con sabor a nada. Ese era su yo hasta que la luz de Hide le dio calor y sabor.  
Hide era todo y nada en su mundo, podía estar en cualquier lugar y momento, a la vez que desaparecía cada que Kaneki intentaba tocarlo. Era su amigo, una esperanza que se convirtió en motivo, algo invariablemente extraño en su mundo.   
Hide era humano, Kaneki un ghoul. Presa y depredador. Una amistad que se convirtió en error. Dos razas distintas que no podían permanecer juntas; en el momento en que Hide se dejara acariciar por esos ojos oscuros y depredadores ya no volvería a caminar. Cuando Kaneki saboreara un solo centímetro de su amigo terminaría abrazando su identidad demoníaca. Por su propio bien, por la salvación del otro sólo quedaba seguir con el juego del gato y el ratón. Uno siendo la luz que en las penumbras trata de guiar, mientras que el otro corre y alza las manos en un intento por someter el haz de luz.  
Tratando de permanecer juntos, salvarse mutuamente, llamarse para asir y aferrarse a la vida del otro y darle un empujón para que siga caminando, esperando ser jalado y no detenerse. Al filo del abismo susurraban su nombre entre esperanzas rotas, intrínseca desesperación y una inmaculada inocencia, digna pureza sobre sus sentimientos mutuos. Susurros inquietos que dejaban entrever a través del eco lo conscientes que estaban que al mínimo error caerían donde la nada los estaba esperando.

*  
* * *  
*  
Hide abrió los ojos. El techo blanco de su habitación parecía moverse al igual que su cama, en donde estaba acostado, y todas las cosas a su alrededor; con la poca luz del amanecer que apenas se esparcía a través del espacio, daba una sensación intrigante. Hide intentó mover un poco la cabeza y un punzante dolor en su cuello lo obligó a mantener se quieto. Cerró los ojos y con cuidado tanteó su hombro: aparte de un agudo dolor sintió vendas a todo alrededor. Exhaló y volvió a mirar al techo; su percepción tardó un poco más de lo querido recobrar el equilibrio y cuando por fin dejó de estar mareado en un rápido movimiento y antes que el dolor volviera a paralizarlo, se sentó en la cama.  
El mareo regresó seguido de un seco y profundo dolor que llegaba hasta sus costillas. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar y en un inútil intento por aplacar el dolor se llevó la mano a la zona afectada. ¿Estaba deforme esa parte de su cuerpo? ¿Le quedaría la cicatriz o siempre le faltaría la carne de su hombro? Preguntas macabras que asaltaron su mente de las cuales jamás se puso a pensar antes de decidir ayudar a Kaneki.  
¡¿Kaneki?!  
Hide repasó con la vista su habitación, a todo lo largo y ancho que el limitado movimiento de su cabeza le permitía. La luz del alba aun era tenue, eso no le facilitó la búsqueda; al terminar el recorrido supo que Kaneki no estaba con él. No lo había abandonado ¿o sí? Estaba seguro que eso era virtualmente imposible; no se lo decía su razón y mucho menos su corazón, era el dolor de la parte faltante de su cuerpo que le exclamaba la nueva unión que ahora compartían: Hide pasó de ser su amigo a ser carne y había sobrevivido; Kaneki, por él, tuvo el suficiente autocontrol. El cuerpo como alimento los unía, no era posible que se abandonasen, unidos hasta ser devorados por completo, pedazo a pedazo, mordida tras mordida; si así ambos podían vivir y sobrevivir, no importaba ofrecer su vida.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ambos sonrieron.


End file.
